


Do Not Disturb

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intern Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker stays up all night when Tony begs him to come help with something and he can't say no.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 25
Kudos: 640
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about this in my Career day story, so if you haven't read chapter 2 of "I'll be there..." Go read it, don't worry...I'll wait. Anyhow SapphiRubyCrys said that she wanted to read this story that I only vaguely described, and yeah...So I wrote it. 
> 
> I hope you love it, and that it's everything you wanted.
> 
> *Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*

Peter crawled into bed at nearly 6am. He’d been out late patrolling and since it was summer there was no curfew. Mr. Stark and Aunt May had decided that he knew his limits and could come home when he was tired.

It was solid reasoning if Peter was good at saying no. Peter sighed as his head the pillow. Peter’s phone buzzed an alert and he groaned. The only calls or texts that would go through while his phone was on Do Not Disturb were from Mr. Stark or Aunt May. He blinked open an eye and stared at the screen that was blurry from being overtired. 

Mr. Stark, “Want to hang out today?” 

Peter Parker, “No. I want to sleep…” 

Mr. Stark, “COME ON, PETER! It’ll be fun!”

Peter Parker, “Remember the last time that you told me something would be fun?” 

Mr. Stark, “…” 

Peter Parker, “I got a concussion from Captain America!” 

Mr. Stark, “I’m still not really sure how that’s my fault…” 

Peter Parker, “You told me to come train with the Avengers…That it would be fun…I did not have fun…” 

Mr. Stark, “I promise there will be no violence…PLEASE! Pepper’s making me go, and I’ll die of boredom!” 

Peter Parker, “So we should both suffer?” 

Mr. Stark, “I mean….Just come! Don’t make me sit through this board meeting alone!” 

Peter Parker, “You’re going to owe me.” 

Mr. Stark, “I made you a suit.” 

Peter Parker, “No. You used that as an excuse when you begged me to claim the gift I’d gotten for Pepper for her birthday as a gift from you.” 

Mr. Stark, “It was a very thoughtful gift. I must have been planning it for weeks…” 

Peter Parker, “Oh. You did.” 

Mr, Stark, “So you’ll come?”

Peter Parker, “When?” 

Mr. Stark, “I’ll pick you in thirty minutes.” 

Peter Parker, “Okay. 😭”

~

Peter sat in the large room at SI next to Tony and Pepper. There was an intense discussion about the internship program happening. Peter was probably the cause because no one understood why a intern was seated at a meeting for the board of directors, but Mr. Stark just kept deflecting their questions which led to a discussion about how much responsibilities an intern should have and what their role should be. 

Peter was listening to the man talk. He really was, but the man spoke in a monotone and Peter hadn’t slept yet. He was literally wondering if taping his eyelids open was an acceptable solution. 

Peter grabbed Mr. Stark’s mug of coffee and started sipping it. Mr. Stark gave him a weird look, but seemed to sense he needed it more than he did and didn’t take it away from him. 

Pepper; however, didn’t seem to care and quickly took it away from Peter. She glared at Tony like it was his fault and Peter tried to hold back a laugh. Tried being the key word. It still managed to escape which caused the speaker to glare at him. Peter quickly put a serious look on his face and nodded along like he’d seen Mr. Stark doing to appease the man. 

The man then started to talk about coffee supplies of all things! Peter wanted to cry. He was exhausted and this man wanted to complain about how much money the company spent on coffee! 

Peter pulled out his phone under the table and sent off a quick message, “I didn’t sign up for this…” 

Tony glanced at his watched that showed the message Peter had just sent him. He sent off a quick response that the meeting was almost over. 

~

It wasn’t though. They moved from topic to topic and Peter soon found his eyes so heavy that he didn’t know if he could stay awake any longer and the coffee was too far out of reach. He didn’t know if it would help anyway. Peter figured the only solution to his dilemma was sleep and he didn’t know how long he could fight it any longer. 

Tony kept glancing at the kid who seemed to be nodding off and then shaking himself back awake. He knew the meeting was boring, but he figured the kid could stay awake though it. He pulled out his phone to see how long Peter had patrolled last night and once he read the info…Tony gasped. 

The woman speaking about the issue of needing to focus on building up their reputation in the community paused and glanced at him, “Did you have something to add?” 

Tony gave a kind smile, “No. I agree with you.” 

The woman nodded and continued to address her concerns. 

Tony gave a gentle tug on Peters sleeve. He glanced over and Tony noticed the kid’s eyes were filled with tears. He forgot that the kid got emotional when he was overtired. Tony just motioned toward his shoulder. 

Peter glanced at the other people in the room and then back at Mr. Stark who just shrugged. Peter sighed in relief and laid his head against Mr. Stark’s shoulder. He stopped fighting the sleep his body desperately needed and was out within minutes. 

One of the men on the board pointed toward the sleeping teenager, “This is why we don’t bring interns!” 

Tony nodded, “I had him working on a project late last night and then I wanted him to attend this meeting for the experience. It was my fault for pushing the kid too far. I forget that people need sleep since I’m awake most of the night.” 

“I still think there is a place for kids, and this isn’t it. I don’t even know when we started taking interns so young!” 

“When we found that they are just as smart and talented as I am if not more…That’s when.” Tony said firmly. 

“I still say we need to reevaluate the value in this program. All in favor of this, say I.” The man said. 

“No.” Tony said firmly and it left no room for argument. 

“You know what. Let’s table this topic for our next meeting.” Pepper said more calmly. 

Everyone quickly agreed and the group started to exit the room. 

~

Tony didn’t move. He just pulled open his phone to start working on something. 

“You planning to take him home?” Pepper asked. 

“After he gets some sleep first.” Tony answered. 

“Why is he so tired?” Pepper asked sitting down and pulling out her phone to check her e-mail. 

“He was out patrolling all night.” 

“You’re going to fix that, right? I mean I know you and May agreed to let him set his limits this summer to see how far he’d go, but this is too much.” Pepper remarked. 

“I already texted the kid’s aunt and I am running an update through to the suit to install a new curfew for the summer.” Tony answered as he ran his fingers through the kid’s hair. 

“Good. How are you going to explain it to him?” 

“I’m going to tell him the power went to his head, and he cannot just stay awake all night.” Tony waited until Friday alerted him that the update had gone through and then put his phone away.  
He then leaned back and closed his own eyes. He’d also been awake all night. 

Pepper glanced up from her phone after a few minutes and found both boys snoring softly. She quickly snapped a picture and then found a sign to hang on the conference room door that said, “Do Not Disturb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Leave me a comment and or A KUDOS. I love waking up to those notifications. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


End file.
